Nanbaka Prison x Reader
by Garden of Knives
Summary: Rock’s in this


Numbers: 11, 15, 69 and 25 are the noisiest cell people in Nanbaka, but to be honest they are all so nice to each other. When it comes to teasing the young boy with long blue hair tied back guarding the cell, they begin to throw things at the boy making fun of him. But when a new guard comes in, everything changes.

The new guard is named Y/N and she got a job at Nanbaka Prison. She is cute, giggly and a smiling girl. She wonders which cell she's going to watch. Her outfit is a short white dress with white lace around her breasts and she looks so beautiful even Hajime, another one of the guards, can't stop looking at her. But only she knows that she is a ghoul and a sadistic torturer.

Hajime: Y/N!

Y/N: Yes sir!

Hajime: You are going to watch Cell 13 and don't be surprised if they try to escape. They always do it.

Y/N: *Giggles* Yes sir!

Hajime: So cute! You may go to Cell 13.

Y/N: *Giggles* Nice try sir but you don't know who I really am.

Y/N walks towards Cell 13 and giggles along her journey there. Jygou yells at the other inmates in Cell 13.

Jygou: Oh shut the fuck up!

Uno: I heard that the new guard is a girl. Haaa~ A girl, finally I can flirt.

Nico: Is she cute? Maybe I can hug her every day.

Jygou: Well she might-

Y/N sings a song whilst walking a long hallway and her voice echoes throughout the building, Jygou and the others stop chatting and listen to the most beautiful music she is making.

Uno wonders who that can be and Jygou is enchanted by the voice. He wants to know who the girl is and is there more than meets the eye.

Y/N finishes the song and when she arrives Cell 13, she sees four different boys and one of catches her eyes. When he sees Y/N, he looks at her and he thinks.

Jygou's thoughts: How beautiful and cute she is.

Y/N giggles and smiles at all of them but her heart sets on one with number 15 on his right cheek. She giggles at him and already makes him smile. He says in a stutter voice.

Jygou: H-Hi.

Y/N: Hi! You are soo cutee! I love your eyes 15~ So beautiful like you.

She giggles and spins like a little girl playing in the playground. Her giggles send a shiver down Jygou's spine. He can feel his cheeks blushing and she sees him looking all cute and innocent even though he breaks out of prisons easily.

He has always wanted to break out of prison with his mates, but now he wonders whether he would stay just for this cute girl he has just met.

Jygou wants to ask her why she is making him feel this way. He has never felt like this before. She is just a small, cute, innocent girl, and a guard. As she walks in front of the cell, his mind is made up. He won't leave her working at Nanbaka Prison...once he gets out of course.

Over the next two weeks, he stares at the girl through the bars of the cell and doesn't sleep. He's looking out for her. When they hear a new transfer is coming she giggles and says.

Y/N: Oh! I can't wait to see who it is! It's going to be exciting!

Jygou's thoughts: She's excited for a new transfer!? She's mine! I love her, I'm looking out for her and her health. She knows about our personalities and she knows what we like. Uno loves thinking and reading magazines that involve women, Nico loves watching anime, Rock loves food from here and me? I don't need anything except her. She is the one I want if it is the end of the world. I love her~

What he doesn't know is that she's a different species and would he love her once she tells him that she's a ghoul; a flesh eating monster? Y/N doesn't know who or what her parents are, only that she gets hungry for flesh. Walking talking flesh.

Y/N looks like a little girl waiting for candy and Jygou looks at her with wonder, wanting to get to know her.

Uno: So attached to her aren't you Jygou? So beautiful that she could get any man's attention, but you especially like her. What if she's not so innocent? Would you still love her then? People are not always as they seem.

Jygou: I'll still love her.

Uno: I wonder what is her past?

Jygou: I wonder too.

A few days later, someone tries to break in and manages to get into Hajime's office. Y/N smells a little bit a blood and it sets her off, she doesn't transform.

She slams the door open to Hajime's office and sees the intruder behind him with a knife against his neck, begging to be cut.

Y/N: Hajime!

Hajime: Y/N… His voice trails off with desperation.

Sally: Hmm what's this~ A girl coming to rescue you? Ha! That's ridiculous.

Y/N: Ridiculous you say? Well why are you here? Vengeance? What is it?

Sally: This guy broke my heart and he has to pay for it.

Y/N: That has to be the stupidest reason I ever heard. Most people say that they hold the person hostage then someone has to pay for whatever they done.

Sally: What you know about that?

Y/N: But this time no one is going to do you except me, Sally.

Sally: What?! How did you know my name?

The intruder moves the knife away from Hajime's neck and walks close to Y/N. The poor thing does not know what's in store for her.

Suddenly, Y/N falls down to the ground and starts to scream in torturous pain, then her kagune like three tentacles burst out like a bubble of her spine with a crack.

She screams at how painful it is, then she snaps her head up. She flicks her eyes open and they are ghoulish. The iris is red and the sclera black. At first her face shows innocent shock, but not for long. She slowly stands up laughing sadistically and smirks at the intruder.

Y/N: Mmm...food.

Y/N moves one of her kagune to wrap around the intruder's waist and another around Hajime's body, placing him out of the way and safe from her. She cackles and walks away towards an empty warehouse, carrying the intruder.

She opens the sliding door, hangs Sally in the air with ropes. She looks over her shoulder smirking and says before shutting the door:

Y/N: I'll be right back. I'm getting you some food for the next few days. Then I'll start collecting more food for myself; more unlucky victims.

Y/N cracks her body again to put her kagune back and her eyes go back to normal so no one will know. Y/N hums a song-a random song and goes to the cafeteria to get some food for the intruder named Sally.

Y/N stacks up the food and brings it to the empty warehouse where Sally is.

Y/N arrives at the warehouse to see Sally still hanging up with her hands tied up above her head. Y/N snickers and says.

Y/N: Aww...do your arms hurt? I bet they do. It sucks to be you.

Sally: P-Please let me go!

Y/N: *Laughs* No, I need you to be my fatty food for the next few days and I'll eat one limb at a time. Fingers, arms, legs and the organs. *Laughs maniacally*

Sally wants to get out of there but how would she get out? Her arms are tied up above her head and the doors are locked with no windows. All she can see are Y/N's bright red eyes in the pitch dark. The red eyes make Sally tremble with fear.

Y/N can hear Sally whimpering and wanting to get out but Y/N is hungry, must she hold off her hunger?

A few days later Y/N has brought in 8 more victims as they tried to break out or died trying. It is that time of month like where girls are on their periods but for Y/N where she'll binge and eat at all 8, making a mess with blood all over her clothes.

She turns on the light in the warehouse and Y/N's kagune like three tentacles burst out like a bubble of her spine with a crack as she walks towards Sally looking in the eye making her scared shitless.

Y/N's iris red and sclera black looking at Sally's brown eyes reflecting back at Y/N making her snicker.

Y/N: It's that time of month where I binge all of my food.

Y/N uses one kagune to grab one human being and pull it towards her. She smiles happily knowing that she gets to eat human flesh.

Y/N: Mmm~

Y/N bites into the shoulder of the human being and blood splatters out. She moans in delight with a smile on her face and continues to eat all 8 people where they used to be in a group in the corner of the warehouse.

Meanwhile…

Jygou, Uno, Nico and Rock are still in the cell but they could hear faint screams coming down from the hallway. They wonder who and what the fuck is happening.

Jygou manages to unlock the cell door and escape but their priority is to find out what that screaming is all about.

Y/N is enjoying her meal and everything fades out except the sounds of the human flesh squishing around her mouth and chewing the skin ripping off the human as they are screaming in pain. She smiles with blood and flesh in her mouth and moans at the taste.

Jygou, Uno, Rock and Nico followed the sound of screaming but suddenly cuts off leaving to stop on the spot and hear the silence that surrounds them. Uno wants to know why it stopped and then a minute past, they hear a tiny moan echoing through the walls of Nanbaka Prison into their ears. They follow the moan and arrive in front of a empty warehouse in Nanbaka Prison that they never knew about until now.

Jygou: How could we never know about this.

Hajime: Because we never knew it exists

Hajime comes out of the shadows and has been following them when they arrive at his door making lots of noise and Jygou as always talks loud.

Uno: WHOA! Where the fuck did you come from?!

Hajime: The shadows…

Hajime rolls his eyes with an sigh and continues talking.

Hajime: There is something you should know about Y/N...I got afraid when she turns into something I never seen before in my entire life and what you about to see is horrifying and disgusting. Also she is human and something else when she turns, don't be afraid but you might be.

Jygou; What could be worse than my beautiful girl?

Uno: I agree with Jygou!

Nico: She could be something we all should be more afraid than she would be afraid of us.

Rocky: Nico! Nice wording!

Nico thumbs up to Rocky and smiles*

Meanwhile with Y/N…

Y/N doesn't know about her friends being right in front of the warehouse door talking and not knowing that she's a monster in disguise as a human. She finishes her meal and sighs at the mess that she created, she knew that she has another meal waiting to be eaten hanging by the ropes in the air. She smiles as she turns to Sally and then Sally squirms as much as she could but it is useless because she will be eaten before she gets to stop squirming. Y/N sits up and walks towards to Sally smiling so innocently that could be convincing to other people.

Hajime slides up the door of the warehouse and slowly sees the intruder Sally all tied up but slowly moves his eyes down to the ground and see Y/N differently but didn't get to see her properly fully. Y/N is eating Sally's legs leaving Sally motionless and lifeless with eyes dull and grey.

When Y/N turns around to see her friends, she gasps and runs away into the shadows deep in the warehouse disappearing. She carefully observe them in the shadows with her red iris shining through the darkness. Hajime tries to talk to her in a soft voice so she wouldn't attack. She hesitates to move so Hajime tries a different strategy by cutting off one of Sally's arm, he gags at the smell but he knew that it would lure her out of the shadows.

Hajime's strategy work quickly and slowly Y/N walks out with a bloody and a small piece of Sally's leg in her mouth. She looks innocent but deep down she's a monster which she realizes fast but when she looks at Jygou, she swallows the leg and looks at him with curiosity then realizes who he is and tries to walk towards him but he walks backwards in fear. She tries again but he would only walk backwards in fear, she cries and then she hugs herself with her kagune covering her face.

Hajime: Y/N…?

Y/N: *Cries* I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to see me like this. I'm a monster. I'm hideous!

Hajime: Y/N...please show us what you look like.

Y/N: But I'm a monster and hideous!

Nico: Y/N?

Hajime: Please? You look so beautiful and I love it.

Y/N uncovered her face with her kagune and once she did, Jygou looks at her with sympathy and acceptance. Y/N's face held blush and Hajime likes it. He thought that she looks like a cute monster with a blush forming in her face.

Y/N: Jygou?

Jygou: Yes?

He hesitated.

Y/N: It's okay to not like me. I'm not who you think I am and I've been starving myself until now. I binged ate 8 people who try to enter in Nanbaka but do you always want to know why they went missing? I kidnap and stuff them in this warehouse.

Nico: Wow! Y/N!

Y/N stands up to Nico and looks at him with unevenness.

Hajime: It's okay Y/N.

Y/N relaxes and takes a deep breath, closing her eyes letting go of the tension that is around her and slowly opens them to see Jygou looking at her with curiosity on his face.

Jygou: So Y/N, want to tell us or me about you?

Y/N: You, Jygou...

Nico; Aww...why not us?

Jygou: Because I'm the one who she met first and she looks too special not to be look at.

Y/N blushes and tilts her her head with her hair covering her left side of her face and her blush. Jygou laughs and Y/n grumbles like a child. Y/N now brave on showing her true colours and form, she now can just be herself. Jygou loved her since the moment he met her.

Jygou wanted more out of her; her past and her trauma of being a ghoul also how did get to Nanbaka Prison


End file.
